


Seeing You For The First Time

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Masturbation, Missionary, Oral, Shy Ignis, Smut, happens during brotherhood, ignis is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	Seeing You For The First Time

Upon walking to the Caelum manor to where your boyfriend, Ignis Scientia was at. You were not really suppose to go there because of security but his voicemail he left you earlier that morning left you a bit worried about his mental well being. He was always handling so many things, on a daily basis that just stunned you how well he did it all. You know that day he would break under all the stress and responsibility. 

_And you planned on being their to pick up the pieces and to hold him close._

You had only one class today for college being a Friday and all, it wasn’t until another hour from now so you were going to stop by drop of a lunch for him and then head to class. To check in on him, just like he was always doing for you. Whenever you complimented him on his fortitude he would just blush softly and saying it was merely his job. 

When it came to you, you did not want it to be just a job for him. So whenever he kindly said that placing a soft kiss to your cheek it made you wonder if he loved you in the same way that you loved him. 

Ignis would dote on you a lot but whenever you made any sexual advances he would shy away. Blush, stutter and it was as if he had no sexual desire. It wasn’t like you were not sexy in the slightest, a rather nice appealing body type and you were confident in your looks and personality to not be worried that it was you. 

_Well not entirely._

Ignis never really flirted or did a lot of personal display of affections, he wasn’t overly touchy feely with his friends either. So there was something that itched at the back of your mind about his sexuality. You know that he wasn’t gay as the one time a few weeks ago when the two of you were on the couch sharing a bottle of wine making out. Crawling onto his lap you felt his apparent arousal, the bulge in his pants rubbing against your pussy making you want to feel what it would be like to have him inside of you. 

The moment you ground your hips against his, Ignis let out a undignified yelp and shoved you off his lap. On the floor you looked up at him confused and a bit sore unsure to why this had happened. Running fingers through your hair you tried to voice your concerns as, stuttering, blushing and shocked Ignis got to his feet making his way to the kitchen to get himself water. 

“Am I undesirable Ignis?” You asked in a small weak voice as he walked over to you helping you to your feet. 

“Ah. . .” He looked nervous, his emerald green eyes shifting from side to side, not looking at you in the slightest, he was feeling shy a red blush on his face. 

It was enough to send you into tears as you felt like Ignis was not really wanting to be with you as he couldn’t answer you. The man with so many words to describe how unbearably lazy the prince was had none to say how he truly felt about you. **It hurt**. Gathering your things you told Ignis that you had class early in the morning and needed to go home now. 

\--

Opening the training room in which Gladiolus Amicitia had told you that Ignis was in you felt a bit nervous, unsure of how he would react to seeing you at the Caelum home but his wary tired voice was bothering you. He just sounded so worn out by everything. Sure you two hadn’t talked over the other night but that didn’t matter when it came to his well being. At least to you. 

Looking in the room you saw Ignis standing there in a holding pose, there was sweat dripping off his body, just in a white tank top and a set of sweat pants. The way he was holding the sword straight out made the muscles on his arm more pronounced. A few beads of sweat pouring down his body was just teasing you and the way his chest rose, in was perfect control most would be heaving for breath but not Ignis. He was always in control well. . .not always. 

“Y/N?” He asked turning to see you staring at him, your heart leapt into your throat as you  nearly dropped bento box you were carrying. 

“Ignis, I know I shouldn’t be here but after hearing your voicemail this morning I figured you could do with a meal. It’s simple but it is one of your favorites that you taught me to make.”

“Thank you my darling. . .that was kind of you to think about me. I am sorry if I worried you on my behalf, I am quite relieved to see the sight of your lovely face.” 

“I have class in half hour so I must dash, I love you Scientia.” You spoke softly as you smiled at him, he just looked so stunning right there covered in sweat.

You would be lying if you didn’t admit seeing him like this was turning you on beyond belief and knowing that any sexual advance towards him would just make things weird again. So you just ignored the flutter of butterflies in your stomach, the blush that was rising to your cheeks at his appearance and ignored the wetness in your panties. He just had this affect over you and it made you weak in the knees wanting to touch him, perhaps Ignis was inexperience in sex. 

**It hit you right then and there.**

_Ignis was a virgin._

You were not but you were not overly experienced in the slightest only two partners previously so it wasn’t like you were some worldly sex goddess.But you knew the feeling of having another man against your own bare body. You wanted to feel his against yours so badly, it was a burning desire. Now that it dawned on you the desire to ask him hit you hard but you really didn’t want to put him on spot like this. Specially since you had to leave so quickly.

Walking over to you, Ignis took the bento box from you hands, fingers brushing over yours sending sharp sparks of electricity through your body making you flush. Locking eyes with him staring so obviously watching a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face gathering at the corner of his lips.

Those ever so inviting lips that you loved to kiss, you really wanted to feel them against your neck, down your chest, against your breasts sucking against your clit. . .

“Darling are you quite alright? You look like your in a daze you don’t want to be late for class.” He spoke knocking you out of your reverie.

“Class!” You said shaking your head. “Dinner tonight at my place?” 

“Certainly. I’ll pick you up after class.” 

\-- 

In the bathroom at school you were feeling so desperate for Ignis’ touch. Coupled with such a intense horny feeling, seeing him covered with sweat and lightly dressed. . .figuring out he was a virgin you just couldn’t handle it. You really wanted to have sex with him but he approaching him was hard. He was so perfect. In the stall you couldn’t help but pleasure yourself a little reaching down your front, slipping your hands passed your underwear to your clit. 

Your desire for Ignis was more than your modesty could handle, in the college bathroom you massaged over your clit. Your panties were already wet from seeing him earlier so really a bit more didn’t matter. Your mind going over what you imagined of his naked body hovering over your own, placing hot kisses all over you body. The way his cock would feel dragging over your clit, pressing slowly into your pussy spreading you open. Making you feel full and complete as he joins with you in throws of passion, the way he would wrap his arms around you tightly, kissing you as he moved in and out of you. 

Your breath was hitched in your throat, a small cry of pleasure as you came on your fingers, in your underwear. Panting heavily you let out a happy sigh smiling to yourself, feeling a bit better but also a bit foolish to let such desires get the better of you.

**Ignis Scientia had such a power over you.**

Such a power that you masturbated in the bathroom at school. 

\-- Scientia Apartment --

Ignis sat on the edge of his bed, black boxers pulled down the rest of his clothes discarded around him in a rush. It was too much to handle today, the way you were dressed the kind look on your beautiful face stunning. What sealed the deal was that you took your time cooked him a lunch and went to deliver it to him, that was so intimate and touching to him. It felt so good to see you in the middle of his work day to, know you cared it made him feel so loved. You did things to him that made it hard for him to act gentlemanly. 

**Y/N L/N had such a power over him.**

He wanted to be intimate with you so much, he longed to feel your soft body pressed against his. How your mouth would feel wrapped around his cock, how it would feel to be inside your body, to release his seed upon your flesh. 

Slowly Ignis wrapped his right hand around the base of his hard cock, just thinking about you briefly made him hard. The cool lotion that was on the palm of his hand, lubing himself up as he stroke his cock slowly enjoying the feeling. He imagined the way your mouth would take in his cock, the way your tongue would press against his cock and how it would feel to press the head against your tonsils. Panting heavily, Ignis started to stroke faster, gripping his cock a bit harder as he reached his left hand around cupping his balls squeezing a bit. 

“I love her so much.” Ignis moaned as he thought about your gorgeous eyes looking up at him as you sucked on his cock. 

With a groan Ignis ejaculated on his stomach and thighs, he panted heavily it felt so good to have that release. He didn’t know how to approach you on sex, he wanted be he was so shy and nervous about it all. He knew that you had sexual partners before not that made him mad or jealous. Ignis was worried if he could pleasure you and make you happy. He was a virgin after all, what if he wasn’t good and you left him because of that? 

_\-- After dinner on the couch --_

Curled up on the couch with Ignis you were cuddled up close to Ignis head resting on his shoulder arms wrapped around him. It was comforting being around him like this it was just perfect, he placed a soft kiss to your forehead he let out a soft sigh.

“Hey Ignis?” You asked looking up to him, shifting on your spot on his lap, you wanted to be looking at him completely for this. 

“Yes, Y/N?” 

“Are,” you started a bit nervous as well his reaction could make or break everything right now. “A virgin?” 

Looking at him straight in the eyes, reading his reaction the veiled shocked look rushed over him made you feel nervous. 

“Yes. Does that bother you? - My reaction from the other day is this why you ask?” His emerald green eyes looking a bit nervous as he confessed to you.

“No it does not, I love you no matter what Ignis. I kinda figured out today - I don’t know why that didn’t click in. . .” 

“I should have said - but it’s quite embarrassing for me to admit it. Most men I know are already well versed in that area. Well say for Noctis that is.” 

“I rather have you the way you are, it’s perfect the way it is.” You say leaning up kissing him softly, his lips tasted just so perfect a lovely mix of mint and coffee.

“Are you sure?”

“Uhuh, very sure. I mean I know sort of what I’m doing.” Saying with a smile wrapping your arms around his neck, nuzzling the side of his face. 

“I want to have sex with you tonight.” Ignis spoke up his voice clear, firm and he sounded like he knew exactly what he wanted. 

“You do?” You asked, wide eyed eager, nervous and excited to hear it.

“Yes, I cannot go another day imagining what you would feel like against my body. _I need to know_.” 

Your heart was pounding in your chest, staring at him wide eyed a smile appearing on your face. Hugging him tightly you re-situated yourself so you were straddling Ignis, kissing him passionately you massaged your tongue over his as his hands found their way into your hair tugging on it gently. Grinding your hips against Ignis, feeling the bulge that was appearing on his crotch, you moaned into the kiss as a hand tangled into his hair. 

“Let’s go to the bed.” You say seductively, climbing off of the top of Ignis. “It will be better that way.” 

“Right here would be. . .problematic.” Ignis replied a chuckle in his voice as you two went to his bed. 

“I’m not sure what to do. . .I’m quite nervous.” Ignis said as soon as you closed the door to the bedroom. 

“It’s okay, allow me to praise you for tonight, Ignis. I’ll show you what to do.” You answered, leaning into him palming his crotch, the sharp whining moan that escaped his lips made you smile confidently. 

Sure you weren’t worldly in sex but you knew enough to make Ignis happy. Then the two of you could explore each others sexuality together as you really couldn’t see yourself with anyone else ever. Nudging Ignis towards the bed, the two of your exchanging soft kisses as you did. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black slacks that were a bit tight at the moment. 

Unbuttoning his shirt peppering his alabaster skin with kisses, that sent moans tumbling from Ignis, you could hear his heart beating like mad as you kissed over his exposed heart. 

“Y/N. . .!” Ignis moaned loudly as you nipped on his harden nipple, tugging a little. 

“Feel good?” You purred, flashing a sparkling smile to him. 

“So good. . .I want to undress you as well.” Ignis replied reaching for your tank top tugging on it some. 

Removing your shirt Ignis stared at your chest, blushing at the sight that was before him now, it was beautiful. You tugged off his shirt revealing his bare chest, normally he wore a tank top underneath but today he had not. Ignis pulled you close and reached for your bra snaps, his long graceful fingers fumbled how to undo them his face pleasantly against your breast, the soft mounds of flesh pleasing against his face. Wrapping your arms around his head gently you held him against your breast as he chuckled shyly finally unsnapping your bra. 

“I didn’t think they would be so tricky.” Ignis said as he pulled away, helping you out of the white lace bra. 

Both of you naked on top now, you were blushing by the admiration he was showing you in his smile as he looked at your breast free from the confines of the bra. Slowly his hands shaking a bit from nerves and excitement Ignis cupped both of your breasts in his hands squeezing them, rolling your nipples around in his fingertips. 

“Ah, Ignis. . .so good. . .your hands feel so good on my breasts.” You praised Ignis, gasping as he squeezed a bit harder on them enjoying the weight in his hands. 

“They are so beautiful. . .” Ignis commented as he leaned forward placing hot kisses on your breasts making you pant, knees shaking a little as it felt so good. 

Taking your right breast in his mouth, sucking on your hard nipple you let out a cry of pleasure. Your nerves were instantly shot as everything was feeling like it was on fire as he nipped on your left breast. Moaning as he sucked on your nipples, it felt so good to have him do that, Ignis flashed his intense green eyes up to you making you melt as the loving look he was giving you was more than you could handle. 

“Are you sure you’re a virgin?” You asked laughing softly as he released your breasts, giving them a teasing pinch. 

“Yes. . .it’s just a natural reaction. . .” Ignis replied shyly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“That’s okay, Ignis my love go with it.” You reassured him as he stood up, towering over you, leaning in kissing you passionately. 

Reaching out you grabbed at his belt buckle undoing it and grabbing for the zipper tugging it down revealing his cock that was pressing against his silver boxers. You couldn’t help but to stare down as you broke for air pulling away a little, grabbing at his pants pulling them down listening to Ignis chuckle. 

“I hope you like what you see.” He said nervously as, he stepped out of the pants just in his boxers.

“Oh believe me I love all of you Ignis.” 

“Even if I had a purple dick?” He jested as your hands grabbed on the hems of the boxer, fingers glancing over the elastic, his skin was hot like fire almost. 

“Even with a purple dick.” You confirmed your affections for him. 

Tugging down the boxers you revealed his cock, it was quite impressive better than what you had dealt with before. It was not purple in the slightest, leaning forward you placed a teasing kiss on the head of his cock. The loud moan that escaped his mouth made you so pleased, your pussy was wet you could feel your pants getting soaked. They would definitely need to be washed later along with this soaked pair of underwear. 

“I like what I see very much.” You reply, you can see a throbbing vein on his cock, it’s so hard right now.

It’s quite long, girthy and his pubic hair is rather well trimmed as he looked down at you as you admired his cock. Reaching a hand out to his balls you cupped them, a bit of precum leaked out of his cock as he whined softly.

“That feels better than I thought it would. . .it’s amazing.” Ignis commented his breath was shallow. “I want to take off your pants. . .” 

Standing up you gave Ignis access to your body, he quickly reached out for the button undoing it his fingers fumbling as he was nervous. You were patient with him as he undid the zipper and revealed you in your bikini underwear, a soft teal color revealing itself to him. As you stepped out of the pants you could see the damp spots from your arousal. Ignis lean forward, placing a kiss on the spot right above the hem of your underwear, making you gasp in a moan. 

Pulling down your underwear, revealing yourself totally to him Ignis placed another kiss right above your clit, it sent a whole shiver down your spine. Standing back up, Ignis stared at your body he was red in the face shy, the first woman he saw naked was you it was all he wanted and more. Pulling you into a kiss the both of you started to feel each other up, enjoying the soft caresses of each others body. The firm muscles of his body, the way his abs were just slightly formed on his chest felt good under your silken touch, the way you could feel his hard cock brush against your stomach the way his hands fondled over your breasts and hips. It was all like your body was on fire feeling him touch you like had dreamed of - it was even better than that. 

“Sit down,” You ordered of him, guiding him to the bed to sit.

Running his hands through his hair nervously as you knelt in between his legs, rubbing your hands up and down his thighs. Spreading his legs apart a little moving in closer, Ignis reached out his hand caressing the side of your face smiling at you. Taking his slightly throbbing cock in your right hand you started to stroke it slowly, he moaned under your touch. Spitting slightly on  his cock, the strands of drool dripping down his cock as you used that for lube, Ignis was panting softly as he watched you drag your tongue over the head of his cock. 

“Y/N you look so beautiful. . .” Ignis panted, running his hands through your hair, enjoying the feeling of your soft tresses against his fingers. 

“Ignis you look beautiful. . .so gorgeous like this, all ready for me.” 

“Surely that should be my line.” 

“When you are more experience it will be.” You reply taking a slow lick along the shaft of his cock. 

“Ah. . .” He stifled his moan, biting on his fist, eyes wide at how good it felt to just have your tongue on his cock. 

“Don’t silence yourself, Ignis, I want to hear all of the sounds. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“They sound so crude. . .” He stuttered, gasping loudly as you twirled your tongue over the head of his cock. 

“That’s is okay, I enjoy it very much to hear it.” 

“You do?” He asked, softly as your tongue flicked back and forth on the head.

“Yes.” 

Taking the head of his cock in your mouth you slowly took him all the way in, sucking hard on him the shout of pleasure that escaped Ignis made you pleased. Gripping on the sheets of the bed, tugging on them roughly Ignis, was moaning loudly as your head bobbed up and down roughly on his cock. Reaching a hand out you grabbed at Ignis’ moving it to your head you allowed him to tangle his fingers in your hair, it was as if he was unsure on what to do at first. Humming a little the vibrations around his cock made him, jerk more precum leaking out of his cock the salty bitter taste filling your mouth as he pulled on your hair. As you bobbed your head up and down he started to assist you with his own hand, his groaning got louder. Tendrils of spit connecting from your lower lip to his shaft, as you rubbed your tongue around his shaft as you went as far down as you could, Ignis jerked some. Grunting as that felt too good for him pressing down a bit hard on your head he pushed you all the way onto his cock. Gagging as his cock shoved against your tonsils Ignis’ ejaculated right in your mouth, thick cum spilling down your throat. 

“FUCK!” Ignis shouted, swearing uncharacteristically as he yanked your head back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you gag that must have hurt, I’m sorry it felt so good I couldn’t even control myself.”

Regaining breath, you looked up at Ignis smiling, the way his cock pressed against the back of your throat caused tears to spring to your eyes but it was only natural reaction. Leaning up you kissed him wrapping your arms around him holding him tight as you pushed him down onto his back. Wrapping his legs around your waist as you two kissed heatedly, his hands caressing your back tenderly as your hands worked their way in his hair.  

“I love you so much Ignis.” You moaned as he started to kiss on your exposed neck leaving marks. 

“I love you, Y/N. I want to be inside of you. I want to do it. . .” 

With ease Ignis rolled over putting you on your back, hovering over you - the image better than what you had pictured as he smiled down at you lovingly. Chest heaving as stared up at him, his cock was hard again as he stroked it a few times staring at you in the eyes. That look was enough to make you orgasm right there, Ignis rubbed the head of cock over your clit the feeling was so intense you did cum. Letting out a loud moan, arching your back as you enjoyed the high of that release, the smug smile on his face made you pull him down in to a kiss. 

Pressing the head of his cock against your lips, taking his hand you guided him to move it around a bit to spread the cum you had released and the juices to coat his head some. Ignis looked at you then back to your pussy, taking in how much wetness was showing, he just had a power over you. 

“Slowly,” You advised. 

“Okay,” He said breathlessly, the warmth that pressed against his cock as he slowly entered your pussy made him groan with pleasure. 

Slowly, Ignis pushed his cock into your pussy the way your body curved around his cock made him feel so good the warmth and the wetness encompassing his cock was enough to make him gasp in pleasure. It was what he had pictured. As he was all the way inside of you, looking into your eyes, his piercing green eyes searching for the next set of directions. He knew what his body wanted to do but he didn’t want to do anything wrong, he trusted you fully to guide him along. 

Wrapping your legs around his narrow waist pulling him deeper into your body, it felt good as his cock pressed gently against your cervix. Gasping at the sensation you wrapped your arms around his back dragging your nails down his spine, earning a moan from him. 

“Do what your body naturally wants to do Ignis.” You told him, reaching up biting on his shoulder gently. 

“Yes. . .” He stammered burying his face into the crook of your neck sucking and biting on the flesh leaving many marks on it. 

He started to thrust into you, uneven thrust that jerked your body some, wincing a little as it hurt some. Ignis noticed the wince of pain as he re-situated himself a bit more on the bed on top of you, not wanting to hurt you any. Going again it was better, more fluid thrusts as he took even controlled movements in and out of your pussy. Moving his head to the other side of your neck giving equal attention to your neck. 

Grunting and moaning loudly as the loud lewd sounds of your bodies smacking against each other filled the room. The sinful sound was enough to send you to another orgasm, cumming all over his cock, your pussy tightening around his cock made Ignis pound into you harder. His breathing was getting faster, as his grunting was music to your ears as he nipped on your earlobe. 

“Ignis you make me so wet, your cock feels so good inside of me it just makes me feel so good. I want more of it!” You cried out as you dragged your nails down his back. 

“I love the way your pussy feels around my cock, it’s so tight feels better than my hand ever could. I always want my cock inside of you.” Ignis said, possessively as he kissed you against, pressing his chest against yours as he slammed his cock deep inside of you holding it there as you screamed into the kiss. 

“Ah - Astrals - yes it belongs in here, right inside this pussy nowhere else.” You replied surfacing for breath. 

“I - can’t hold it any longer. . .” Ignis panted, his face flush, sweat adorning his face as he started to thrust into you again. 

“Cum for me Ignis, cum right inside of me.” You begged, squeezing your pussy tightly around his cock, so glad you used birth control for acne reasons. 

With the feeling of you clenching down tighter around his throbbing cock, Ignis’ thrusts started to get a bit erratic, sloppy. His panting was loud in your ear it was so sexy to hear him loose control like this in your grasp, a man who was in control so much of the time to be unraveled like this was pure bliss. 

“Yes I want to cum inside of you my love, I want you to cum with me too.” 

“Rub my clit,” You ordered, gasping as you felt his right hand dive for your clit, he started to rub gently with the tip of his index finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Oh to the Six that is perfect. . .you are so perfect Ignis.” 

“No you are, Y/N!” Ignis cried out passionately kissing you as he rubbed against your clit and started to thrust roughly into your pussy. 

That caused you to cum, seconds later that thick throbbing cock of his ejaculated deep inside of your pussy filling you up with thick, warm cum. Panting heavily Ignis, collapsed on top of you gasping for breath his body shaking just as much as yours was. Lowering your legs from his waist feeling his cock still inside of you, getting soft, both of your bodies dripping with sweat. It felt good to have the weight of his body on top of yours, it felt comforting, felt good. 

“Ignis you are squishing me, during sex a body can handle heavier weights but afterwards kinda can’t. . .” You muttered softly, you didn’t want to have him move but you were finding it hard to breathe. 

“OH! I’m sorry my love I didn’t mean too, I didn’t think of it.” He apologized slowly he pulled himself out of you, his eyes wide as he watched cum spill out of your swollen pussy. 

“That is a beautiful sight. . .” Ignis stated as he settled himself beside you draping arm around you snuggling up closely to your body. 

Turning to face him you wrapped yourself around him the two of you snuggling close, regaining breath. Bodies shaking every once in a while it felt so good to have become one with Ignis like this. Calmly he caressed your arms, placing soft kisses on your skin as he thought about what just happened. This was better than what you ever thought it would be. 

“Enjoy your first time?” You asked, hoping that you pleased him. 

“More so than I could ever manage, my love.” Ignis replied, leaning up from his resting spot on your shoulder to place a kiss on your cheek. 

“I need to clean up but my legs are quite useless right now.” You giggled as a wave of euphoria hit you in your high state of endorphins. 

“I am quite immovable too. . .I can’t feel my body.” Ignis commented as he pulled you into a hug. 

“It’s quite alright, as long as I clean up soon. Right now I just want to snuggle with you, funny how you would think we would want to be separate afterwards and all.”

“I know I just want to hold you. . .it’s just I don’t know how to explain it but I just wanted to hug you so tightly, hold you close. I love you so much.” Ignis said emotionally, intertwining his legs with yours. 

“I love you too Ignis.” 


End file.
